The Huckleberry House Youth Service Center, operated by Youth Advocates, Inc. now provides comprehensive services to teenagers with family, school and other adolescent conflicts. We trust that youth who are offered resources and constructive alternatives to such conflicts will choose them rather than self-destructive behavior. The Center is a demonstration project, evaluated and described in a manner that other programs can replicate and modify as needed. The current year's goals are to maintain and improve all existing services, and to create new services as needed. This means broadening the spectrum of residential care, and training young people to work effectively in the Center and the community. A further aim is to more fully integrate the Center staff to instill new social, cultural and personal awareness in staff and clients and to better serve the communities of San Francisco.